Los 12 días de Scott
by amlc2102
Summary: En 12 dias será el cumpleaños de Scott y sus chicos le preparan una bonita sorpresa...
1. Chapter 1

**Los 12 días de Scott.**

* * *

 **Este fic se trata de la preparación del cumpleaños de Scott por parte de los chicos del orfanato y cada día cada uno le enviará una carta a Scott. Bueno eso es todo...**

Freddy: Chicos! junta!

Todos se reunieron en la sala a ver que quería Freddy

Toy Chica: que quieres ahora?

Chica: dentro de 12 días será el cumpleaños de Scott

Foxy: hey es cierto!

Mangle: de verdad! que bien! hay que festejar a Scott!

Toy Freddy: ssssh! pero no griten tanto! que no ven que Scott está en su oficina y puede escucharnos!

Bonbon: y que vamos a hacer?

Freddy: pues hay que prepararle una pequeña fiesta, ya saben que a Scott no le gusta lo exagerado, que sea lo mas sencillo posible, pero a la vez que sepa que lo queremos

Todos: siiii!

Freddy: ademas quiero proponer algo mas... como verán he hecho esta reunión 12 días antes del cumpleaños, saben porque?

Bonnie: emm porque hay que estar listos con tiempo?

Freddy: bueno a parte de eso

Golden: no sabemos, porque Freddy?

Freddy: bueno, nosotros somos doce, así de simple. Propongo una dinámica donde cada uno de nosotros le escriba una carta a Scott de aquí hasta que sea su cumpleaños.

Spring: una carta? pero diciéndole que?

Freddy: una carta de agradecimiento por todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros

Todos: siiii!

Bonnie: aaaah yo también tengo una idea para cuando sea el día! todos me ayudaran

Freddy: esta bien, cuéntanos tu plan...

Bonnie: ok... pero luego... es sorpresa...

 **Continuara...**

 **Este Fic lo escribí en Wattpad y ahora lo pasare aquí por sugerencia de algún anonimo(a).**


	2. Carta de Bonbon

**Carta de Bonbon**

* * *

 _ **Querido Scott...**_

 _Hola! soy Bonbon! solo quería agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por nosotros... aunque no se que ha sido... no espera! si se!_

 _Gracias a ti ya no vivimos en ese horrible lugar en woodstrom, este orfanato es mucho mejor que el orfanato Woodstrom, allá nos golpeaban con látigo, y tu nunca nos golpeas, solo nos regañas si hacemos algo mal._

 _Ademas gracias a ti ahora vivo con mis amigos, me divierto todos los días y conocí a Spring, antes solo estaba con Toy Freddy, Toy Chica, Puppet, Mangle y Bboy, pero en el orfanato Woodstrom no eramos tan amigos como aquí. Gracias al orfanato Cawthon ahora nos queremos mas y Toy Chica ha cambiado y ahora es mejor persona._

 _Antes la mayoría de la gente se burlaba de nosotros y nos trataba como monstruos, pero desde que llegamos aquí me siento como una chica normal, que tiene amigos y novio. Y si la gente se burla de nosotros ya no nos importa porque los tengo a todos ellos conmigo y no nos afecta lo que nos digan._

 _Se que no soy la mas lista del grupo, pero desde que estoy aquí siento que puedo alcanzar mis sueños de ser una experta en música, y tu si nos dejas practicar._

 _Aquí conocí a Bonnie que es como mi hermano y mi compañero musical, conocí a Chica que es una gran amiga que nos cuida y se preocupa mucho por todos nosotros, también a Freddy que es muy simpático y siempre organiza todo bien, Golden que es una gran amiga, aunque a veces no entiendo lo que dice y lo de la acción y esas cosas, pero la quiero mucho, también a Foxy que nos enseño al igual que Mangle que podían dejar el sufrimiento atrás y ser alegres y divertirse. Conocí el lado bueno de Toy Chica, las habilidades del inútil de Toy Freddy como le dicen todos y los talentos de Bboy, y sobre todo el potencial de Puppet_

 _Y lo que mas me gustó de este lugar, conocer a Spring! un chico que a pesar de su personalidad fria y seria puede ser cariñoso y alegre y se enamoró de mi!_

 _Gracias por todo eso Scott, sin ti y sin el orfanato no hubiera sido posible todo esto. Te quiero como si fueras mi papá. Ya casi no recuerdo a mis verdaderos padres, pero se que ellos estarían felices porque alguien me cuida como tu lo haces._

 _Gracias Scott! Feliz casi cumpleaños!_

 _ **Bonbon**_


	3. Carta de Bboy

**Carta de Bboy**

* * *

 _ **Querido Scott:**_

 _Desde que llegué a este orfanato me siento alguien. Me siento una persona de verdad y no un "payaso" del que todo el mundo se burla. Descubrí lo que me gusta hacer e incluso descubrí mi lado oscuro que nunca creí tener. Me refiero claro a que sería capaz de matar por los seres que amo._

 _Encontré amigos que son las personas más especiales que existen, todos son diferentes y son como mi familia. Aquí he aprendido a que a pesar de nuestras diferencias hemos podido formar un grupo de amigos, tan distintos y a la vez con similitudes._

 _Mi primer familia siempre fue la del circo donde vengo, pero aquí en el orfanato Cawthon he logrado formar una nueva familia. Dice Puppet que tu sabes quienes fuimos, y que siempre buscaste juntarnos a todos._

 _Antes de llegar aquí solo tenía una relación superficial con Toy Chica, Toy Freddy, Bonbon y Mangle, Puppet fue la única con la que pude llevarme bien. Ahora conozco la verdadera amistad, ellos me aceptan como soy y me apoyan en mis sueños, me hacen parte de sus locuras y del grupo._

 _Gracias por todo Scott, has sido el mejor hombre que hemos conocido, espero que consigas lo que quieras. Te queremos Scott!_

 _ **Ballon boy**_


	4. Carta de Toy Chica

**Carta de Toy Chica**

* * *

 ** _Querido Scott:_**

 _Pronto será tu cumpleaños y como veras esta es la tercera carta que te llega, yo tengo varias cosas que agradecerte en esta carta._

 _Primero que nada, muchísimas gracias por traernos aquí, como ya debes saber, el orfanato Woodstrom era el sitio mas horrible en el que pudimos estar. Siempre nos sentimos con miedo de hacer cualquier cosa, por temor a que los prefectos del orfanato nos golpearan, ademas que como nosotros siempre fuimos diferentes nos trataban peor._

 _Se que todos me ven como a una chica presumida, vanidosa y que solo se preocupa por si misma, pero nadie sabe ni porque soy así. La verdad siempre he querido ocultar mi dolor y mis traumas, siempre quise ocultar incluso para mi misma el hecho de ser "un fenómeno" y me era fácil escudarme al encontrar a Mangle mas rara que yo. Insultando a Mangle era la única forma que encontraba para sentirme mejor y en parte desahogarme por todas las burlas que me hacían._

 _Pero desde que llegué a este sitio descubrí que tanto ella como los demás sufren, incluso peores cosas que yo, sin embargo han logrado ser fuertes y tratan de vivir de la mejor forma, divirtiéndose, demostrando su forma de ser algo infantil, pero lo que importa es que a pesar de todo lo que sufrió, Mangle intentó ser feliz, eso me enseño a quererla mas y a respetarla a ella y a todos, así como quererme mas a mi misma y aceptarme como soy._

 _Todos y cada uno de mis compañeros me han enseñado algo, Freddy a siempre buscar una solución a mis problemas, Golden a ver el sexo como algo normal y a la vez divertido, Bonnie a ser relajada, Chica a ser responsable, los zorros piratas como dije antes, me enseñaron que a pesar del dolor pasado se podía salir adelante, Bonbon a no complicarse la vida pensando en todo, Springtrap me enseño que a pesar de ser frío y serio podía sentir amor, Bboy me enseño a ser optimista y Puppet que las personas mas extrañas son las que mas maravillas pueden guardar._

 _Tu Scott, me has enseñado a respetar a mis amigos, a ser paciente y tolerante. Nunca olvidare el día en que llegó el director del orfanato Woodstrom y nos reunió a mi, Toy Freddy, Puppet, Bboy, Bonbon y Mangle para decirnos que el dueño de otro orfanato nos aceptaría gustosamente para que viviéramos en ese lugar y continuáramos con nuestros estudios._

 _La verdad tenía miedo de que fuese un lugar peor que el orfanato Woodstrom, pero en cuanto nos recibiste, nos diste una sonrisa comprensiva, nunca nos habían sonreído de esa forma. Nunca antes nos habían tratado como personas._

 _Gracias por todo Scott, y feliz casi cumpleaños._

 ** _Toy Chica_**


	5. Carta de Toy Freddy

**Carta de Toy Freddy**

* * *

 ** _Hola Scott!_**

 _Como estas el día de hoy? seguro no muy bien después de que ayer Foxy y Mangle de nuevo rompieron las ventanas de los Hernandez y tuviste que pagar. Anímate Scott, pronto será tu cumpleaños, no tenemos riquezas para darte regalos lujosos pero te daremos el afecto que mereces._

 _El día que llegamos a este lugar nuestras vidas cambiaron para siempre, después de haber sido tratados como animales tu nos trataste como personas, aquí encontré grandes amigos, nunca había sentido lo que era tener verdaderos amigos._

 _Era la primera vez que otros chicos de nuestra edad no se burlaban de nosotros, ya que eramos iguales. No creí que llegaría a apreciar a cada uno de los chicos, todos son geniales y todos los que vinimos del orfanato Woodstrom cambiamos al llegar aquí, por fin encontramos gente con la que nos sentíamos bien._

 _Ellos me aceptan como soy, y me hacen parte del grupo, aunque lo hagan para hacer desastre, pero ahora formo parte del desastre y de las locuras que hacemos juntos. Como el día en que fuimos todos a tener acción a tu habitación, hasta que a los idiotas de Foxy y Mangle se les ocurrió subirse sobre ti, jajaja! fue gracioso admítelo._

 _También hay días en los que nos das el apoyo que nos daría un padre, como el día en que era el cumpleaños de Toy chica y yo no sabía que regalarle, y no tenía dinero. Fui a pedirte dinero, y aunque no tenias por culpa de los desastres de Foxy y Mangle, me diste un poco y me diste una idea de a donde llevarla. Y fue todo un éxito!_

 _Tengo mucho que contar sobre lo buenos amigos que son todos, Freddy es un gran amigo, me ha enseñado muchas cosas, Bonnie es divertido, Foxy valiente, Bboy optimista y Spring inteligente, no puedo pedir mejores amigos, ademas de sus cualidades son geniales y divertidos._

 _Y que decir de las chicas, nunca creí conocer el lado alegre de Mangle, ni el de Bonbon, ni el lado mas humano de Toy Chica, ademas de que aquí Puppet es libre de utilizar su magia. Tampoco esperé conocer a una chica tan pervertida como Golden, y a alguien tan responsable y maternal como Chica._

 _Gracias a todos ellos soy quien soy ahora, y me siento en familia, una familia unida gracias al orfanato Cawthon. Mejor dicho, gracias a ti, eres un gran hombre Scott._

 _Te queremos Scott!_

 ** _Toy Freddy_**


	6. Carta de Golden

**Carta de Golden**

* * *

 _ **Querido Scott:**_

 _Antes que nada... Hola! espero estés bien, esta carta es para agradecerte lo que has hecho por mi, y bueno, por donde comenzar... gracias a ti estoy aquí en el orfanato y después de tantos años viviendo entre gente hipócrita encontré verdaderos amigos._

 _En mi anterior orfanato, estábamos separados hombres de mujeres, yo estaba viviendo con muchas niñas mas, siempre estaban en grupos, reían juntas, hablaban de chicos y esas cosas, yo deseaba tener amigas pero ellas siempre me rechazaron. A pesar de eso nunca me rendí y siempre buscaba la manera de agradarles. A veces cuando me entregaban el dinero mensual de mi herencia les compraba a todas ellas cosas, comida, armaba fiestas, y al principio aceptaban, y estaban conmigo, pero luego de eso me abandonaban, solo estaban conmigo por interés._

 _Se burlaban de mi a mis espaldas y nunca querían incluirme. Una vez me hablaron para invitarme a jugar con ellas, pero me pusieron de condición que les comprara ropa a todas. Yo de idiota lo hice, y para colmo su "juego" hizo que me metiera en problemas con los encargados del orfanato. Como las odio! Como odié a las personas._

 _Lo único que quería era salir de ahí, crecer y vivir de nuevo en mi casa, conocer un hombre que le guste la acción como a mi y ser feliz. Y luego me trajeron aquí, en primera tu fuiste quien nos recibió con calidez y cariño. Y después conocí a todos ellos, por fin pude tener verdaderos amigos. Ellos no están conmigo por interés, ellos están conmigo porque de verdad son mis amigos, encontré el amor de Freddy y puedo tener acción, tengo amigas y amigos, lo que siempre había querido, ellos están conmigo en las buenas y en las malas._

 _Mas que amigos son mi familia, casi mis hermanos y tengo a Freddy, el chico mas guapo, ambicioso y el mejor en la cama! Por fin soy feliz. Pero no olvidare que todo es gracias a ti, si tu no hubieses formado este orfanato no imagino que sería de nosotros._

 _Hay veces en las que aun extraño a mis padres, y aunque el vacío que dejaron nunca se llenará ahora los tengo a ellos y te tengo a ti, eres como un segundo padre para mi. Disculpa si a veces te canso con mis cosas pervertidas, pero soy así y se que así me aceptas._

 _Te queremos Scott! Feliz casi cumpleaños!_

 _ **Golden F**_


	7. Carta de Puppet

**Carta de Puppet**

* * *

 _ **Querido y estimado Scott:**_

 _Primero que nada espero tengas un buen día, como veras todos te estamos mandando una carta y hoy es mi turno, el caso es que hay que felicitarte por tu cumpleaños que esta muy próximo._

 _En cada carta has visto agradecimientos de todos por lo que has hecho por nosotros y principalmente por reunirnos. Se que tu conoces nuestro pasado, y no me refiero a esta vida. Sé que tu conoces nuestros pasados ocultos, nuestras vidas pasadas, cuando fuimos animatronicos._

 _Se que tu quisiste reunirnos para darnos una mejor vida y que ahora que reencarnamos deseas que vivamos felices. Después de que ese asesino nos mató en aquella época y después de que vivimos años y años con nuestras almas atrapadas en un robot tu quieres recompensarnos a todos con mejores vidas._

 _Tal vez no vivamos con lujos, pero vivimos de forma decente, nos cuidas y gracias a que nos has reunido hemos formado una gran amistad entre todos nosotros. Hemos aprendido a superar nuestros problemas y a fortalecer nuestras virtudes gracias a nuestra unidad._

 _Que haríamos sin Freddy, el organizador de todo, sin Golden, una gran y entusiasta amiga, sin Chica, pues ella es la mas responsable del grupo; Bonnie es quien anima el ambiente con su música y sus cumbias, Bonbon a pesar de parecer tonta nos alegra con su inocencia, Spring aunque parezca amargado es un chico bueno e inteligente y a pesar de que contrasta demasiado conmigo por su mentalidad lógica es un gran amigo y gran soporte para resolver problemas. Toy Freddy a pesar de no destacar mucho puede ser un gran líder y lo aprecio por su valor y audacia. Toy Chica ha crecido mucho como persona, en el fondo nunca fue mala, es solo que el dolor que sufrió por el rechazo la afectaba._

 _Y por ultimo pero no menos importantes los zorros, que ambos sufrieron demasiado en su pasado actual y su otra vida también, han sabido olvidar sus problemas con toda la alegría posible. No los culpo por causar desastres, pues detrás de todo el destrozo que hacen está un subconsciente pidiendo venganza por su sufrimiento y es como logran causar desastres catastróficos._

 _Que puedo decir de Bboy... el ha sido mi compañero desde que llegó al orfanato, siempre fiel y atento a lo que necesito, siempre pendiente de mi y el único que ha logrado llenarme de optimismo en cada situación difícil. Si no fuera por sus ánimos yo no se que es lo que habría hecho contra Vincent en nuestra pelea en el orfanato, tal vez nunca hubiera podido ayudar como debía. Hace tiempo a pesar de amarlo no podía ver su verdadero potencial, pero desde que llegamos aquí entendí que no solo era un chico "inútil", tiene talento artístico y sobre todo, su fuerte es el saber escuchar a los demás y aconsejar cuando hace falta, y claro, su valor principal es el optimismo, no hay cosa mala que lo haga cambiar de opinión, el siempre encuentra el lado positivo de las cosas._

 _Tu Scott, eres el hombre mas amable que conozco, no te dejas intimidar por las cosas diferentes, sabes aceptar las cosas como son, no te importa si somos raros, o tenemos capacidades extra-normales tu nos aceptas como somos y entiendes nuestro dolor. Sabes ser un padre para nosotros, y nos has enseñado a trabajar en conjunto, haciendo que me diera cuenta que para lograr superar cada obstáculo debemos estar juntos, las 12 almas que se complementan para crear una sola unidad muy fuerte. Es nuestra familia, y tu la has formado._

 _Feliz casi cumpleaños! te preparamos cosas geniales para ese día. Gracias Scott!_

 ** _Puppet_**


	8. Carta de Spring

**Carta de Spring**

* * *

 ** _Estimado Scott:_**

 _Espero que estés bien. Emm yo no soy muy bueno con esto de las palabras, por algo prefiero la lógica matemática. Pero se que lo entiendes, después de todo tu fuiste estudiante de sistemas computacionales, lastima que no terminaste tu carrera, hubieses sido un gran ingeniero en sistemas._

 _La principal razón de esto es agradecerte lo que has hecho por nosotros, principalmente por traernos a este lugar. No creí poder cambiar mi manera de pensar, siempre creí que no necesitaba de nadie, que conmigo bastaba para llegar lejos pero aquí he aprendido mucho mas que solo lo de mis clases en la escuela._

 _Nunca esperé tener amigos y mucho menos una novia, en este lugar he cambiado mucho. Antes de llegar aqui pensaba que todos en el mundo eran gente mala y que solo pensaban en si mismos y en sus beneficios. No comprendía lo que era una familia ni lo que era la amistad._

 _Pero cuando llegué aquí todo fue tan diferente, Freddy y los demás me incluyeron y me hicieron parte del grupo, cosa que nunca nadie mas había hecho, me hablan, me toman en cuenta, las chicas también. Antes también pensaba que no había nadie mejor que yo y que las demás personas eran inútiles, pero aquí aprendí a valorar que cada persona tiene un talento para algo._

 _Fue imposible ignorar sus muestras de amistad sincera, y así poco a poco fui aceptándolos y a quererlos como amigos. Todos son grandes amigos y son divertidos, desde que mi abuelito murió no recuerdo haber sonreído de nuevo hasta que llegué aquí._

 _Nos llevamos muy bien, odio decirlo pero los aprecio y quiero como a mi familia. Freddy a pesar de ser diferente por ser del bando de los "licenciados" es un buen amigo que sabe organizar lo que yo no puedo por mi forma tan cuadrada de pensar. Golden también sabe como dirigirse a la gente, y aunque fue rechazada también en el orfanato del norte nunca perdió su entusiasmo por hacer amigos. Chica es nuestra guía y la responsable de las cosas, sin ella seriamos un completo desastre. Bonnie es un amigo muy simpático, a pesar de que a veces es un fastidio no puedo negar que es una gran persona. Puppet y yo no nos llevamos mucho por el hecho de que ella se guía por lo paranormal y yo busco razones lógicas de las cosas, pero aun así acepto que es una persona muy importante en el grupo y la admiro por muchas cosas._

 _El buen Bboy es un chico muy optimista y amable, nunca se deja derrotar por la tristeza. Toy chica al principio no me caía muy bien, pero ha cambiado y ahora la aprecio tanto como a las demás, ademas que hace un pastel de zanahoria delicioso. Toy Freddy es un buen amigo y compañero, sabe escuchar a la gente y también sabe como llevar una situación difícil, aunque es algo flojo como para ponerse a dar ordenes a todos como lo hace Freddy._

 _Ahora hablemos de los zorros, pues Foxy a pesar de chocar mucho conmigo por las personalidades tan parecidas que tenemos puedo considerarlo uno de mis mejores amigos (no se lo digas por favor) es valiente y aunque desastroso es un buen amigo y también tiene su inteligencia. Y bueno... Mangle... creo que sabes que al principio me gustaba, ella es una chica muy inteligente y tiene todo el potencial para ser ingeniera, aunque muy desastrosa e infantil._

 _Y luego esta Bonbon, soy pésimo para hablar de mis sentimientos pero ella es una chica muy linda, tierna y muy inocente. Recuerdo que todos me habían dicho que yo le gustaba a Bonbon, y a pesar de que intenté llevarme bien con ella al principio no era muy compatible conmigo, pero luego llegó el día en que se me declaró frente a todos y por fin me di cuenta de lo que sentía por ella, debo admitir que antes solo traté de fijarme en su belleza exterior, y valla que tiene belleza, pero ese día que ella me propuso que fuera su novio, la vi directo a los ojos y sentí algo extraño, me sonrojé y acepté su propuesta, tal vez no entendía lo que era el amor, pero ella me abrió los ojos._

 _Tu Scott... eres un hombre al que admiro mucho y el único a quien yo podría llamar padre, solo tu y mi abuelo que me adoptó en el yonke donde fui abandonado han sido las figuras paternas mas importantes para mi._

 _Gracias por todo Scott y feliz casi cumpleaños_

 ** _Springtrap_**


	9. Carta de Mangle

**Carta de Mangle**

* * *

 ** _Querido Scott!_**

 _Hola! como estas? jeje supongo que aun debes estar enojado por lo de las ventanas de los Hernandez, pero no te preocupes, pronto Foxy y yo te pagaremos todo lo que te debemos... emm algún día..._

 _Bueno pasando al motivo principal de la carta, que es agradecerte todo lo que has hecho y por haber fundado el orfanato. Pero bueno, todo el mundo te ha dicho que te agradece el habernos reunido... y yo también lo haré claro. Pero antes quisiera agradecerte el hecho de haberme tratado como una persona. Ante todo el mundo yo era un monstruo, nunca había recibido cariño ni buenos tratos. A ti no te importó que yo tuviera orejas de zorro, ni que me faltara un ojo ni que tuviera este endoesqueleto en la espalda. Me trataste como a los demás y eso es lo mas bello que han hecho por mi._

 _Ahora si, sigue agradecerte el haberme traído a este lugar. Al principio sentí miedo y creí que al igual que en todos lados me golpearían, castigarían y tratarían como basura. Pero tu en cambio nos sonreíste a todos y nos trataste con amabilidad. Nos has tratado como a tus hijos y nos das tantas cosas, como un techo donde vivir, estudios, alimento, ropa y todo lo que se necesita para vivir de forma decente._

 _Gracias a este orfanato me di cuenta que no todo el mundo era malo, y que no todo era sufrir en la vida, aquí encontré por fin amistadas y gente que me quiere, y las personas que eran mis compañeros antes cambiaron y también nos hicimos mas unidos. Los que primero me trataron muy bien fueron Chica, Golden, Bonnie, Freddy... ah y Foxy claro._

 _Siempre creí que tendría que aguantar hasta que fuera mayor para vivir sola y apartada de todo el mundo y así dejarían de lastimarme. Pero ahora me siento bien y considero a todos como una familia. Freddy es un gran amigo y es quien nos reúne y hace planes para todo, ya sea algo importante o alguna idea para divertirnos. Golden es una de mis mejores amigas, aunque es una pervertida de lo peor. Chica es quien nos cuida y es la mas responsable, no se que haríamos sin ella, también es una de mis mejores amigas. Bonnie es también uno de mis mejores amigos, es tan divertido y animado._

 _Toy Freddy fue algo grosero conmigo cuando estábamos en Woodstrom, pero aquí ha cambiado y ahora es amable como los demás. Toy Chica fue muy grosera, siempre me molestaba, pero aquí poco a poco fue cambiando y ahora también la considero una buena amiga, que a pesar de todo nunca me abandonó. Bonbon es también una amiga con quien pasar un buen rato divertido, es tan infantil como yo. Spring es un chico genial también, siempre fue amable conmigo aunque serio y siempre concentrado en sus ideales. Puppet a pesar de lo indiferente que era conmigo me ha ayudado en muchas cosas, y se ha convertido en una gran amiga también. Bboy es tan alegre y optimista que nos contagia de su vibra positiva._

 _Foxy, el fue el primero en tratarme con amabilidad al entrar al orfanato, claro aparte de ti, me cedió su lugar en el sillón cuando llegamos, yo estaba tan asustada que me quedé al ultimo, no quería presentarme, siempre creí que todos los chicos de este lugar se burlarían de mi como lo hacen todos, pero ellos no me trataron de esa forma. Ademas de todo, Foxy y yo teníamos muchos gustos similares y nos llevamos muy bien, nunca creí encontrar a alguien como él, me enamoré desde el primer momento en que lo vi y el me hizo cambiar, dejé mi amargura y mis miedos para dejar salir esa persona infantil, desastrosa y alegre que soy ahora. Gracias a Foxy cambié completamente mi forma de ser. Pero claro, nunca hubiera podido conocerlo si no es por ti y por el orfanato Cawthon._

 _Gracias por aguantar mis desastres y mis locuras, y por no castigarme cruelmente como todos lo hacían antes, gracias por ser el único adulto que me ha tratado de forma amable, el único a quien me gustaría llamar papá._

 _Gracias por todo Scott! Feliz casi cumpleaños!_

 ** _Mangle_**


	10. Carta de Freddy

**Carta de Freddy**

* * *

 _ **Querido Scott:**_

 _Hola como estas? espero que todo esté bien, anoche nos dijiste que discutiste con Scarlett, pero no te preocupes! ya fuimos a hablar con ella (disculpa por meternos en tu vida pero nos importas mucho) no pasa nada Scott._

 _Es turno de mi carta, aunque nunca alcanzara para decirte todo lo que agradezco que existas y que me hayas traído aquí._

 _Después de que mis padres murieron me sentí muy mal y peor que antes, ahora ademas de que no hubiera nadie que me entendiera y no tuviera amigos ya tampoco tenía padres. Solo tenía a Sebastian y Jaime, los mayordomos de la familia, ellos siempre estuvieron a nuestros servicios pero yo lo único que deseaba era tener amigos y a mis padres de vuelta._

 _Un buen día llegaste tu y entregaste a Jaime una tarjeta de tu nuevo orfanato, donde darías educación a los niños huérfanos. Recuerdo que insististe mucho hasta que convenciste a los mayordomos que me enviaran a ese lugar. Arreglaron todo para que siempre recibiera dinero mensualmente de la herencia de mis padres y me enviaron al orfanato._

 _Recuerdo el día que llegué ahí, tu me recibiste sonriendo y me hiciste pasar, luego me presentaste a 3 chicos que eran como yo, con orejas (y alas en el caso de Chica) de animal. Ellos eran como yo, ellos no se burlaron al verme, y me recibieron sonriendo amables, como nunca ningún otro niño me había tratado. Foxy era el mas serio de todos, pero aun así fue amable conmigo. Inmediatamente me hice amigo de ellos, me uní a su grupo y fue como ver a un amigo de hace tiempo._

 _Los demás niños en el orfanato se burlaban de ellos y de mi cuando tu no estabas, así que los defendí de todos y les grité "Digan lo que quieran! no nos importa!" Chica y Bonnie no acostumbraban defenderse, solo se quedaban callados, y Foxy trataba de ignorar a todos. Yo hice mas fuerte al grupo, les hacia falta un líder y a mi me hacían falta buenos amigos, mis primeros y mejores amigos._

 _Entendí que el destino me quitó a mis padres, pero me recompensó con algo que siempre había querido y que ni con todo el dinero del mundo me hubiera podido comprar, verdaderos amigos._

 _Ademas de eso, tu eras un hombre generoso, y tenías un trato especial con nosotros, como si supieras que a nosotros nos hacia falta mas cariño y comprensión que a los demás, siempre trataste de mantenernos apartados de los demás, siempre decías que eramos especiales._

 _Luego de varios años vinieron los demás, también con problemas como nosotros, y también grandiosos amigos muy especiales. Cada uno de ellos tiene un talento y tiene su personalidad tan especial, lo que hace que nuestro grupo al estar unido sea un gran equipo. Cuando estoy con ellos siento que podemos lograr cualquier cosa._

 _Aqui conocí a Golden, a pesar de todo siempre había querido conocer a una linda mujer para mi, y para tener acción, no dudo que le eche el ojo a Chica cuando era la única mujer aquí, pero ella parecía interesada por Foxy y ademas a Bonnie siempre se le notó desde siempre que le gustaba en secreto._

 _En fin, por fin conocí a Golden y ella me enamoró desde que la vi, tenía tantas similitudes conmigo, compartíamos muchas cosas y ademas que era una chica alegre, con liderazgo y muy abierta... (oie cy) jajaja olvídalo Scott..._

 _Pero lo mas importante de esta carta es que nada de esto hubiera pasado si no fuera por ti, gracias por reunirnos justamente a los 12 animatronicos del 87. Gracias por reunir en esta vida al grupo de Five nights at Freddy's pasamos años encerrados en robots en nuestra vida pasada, nuestras almas se conocían y somos felices de estar juntos de nuevo, ahora viviendo y con la gran oportunidad de triunfar esta vez y de crecer juntos._

 _Tal vez nunca supere la muerte de mis padres, pero siempre seras un segundo padre para mi, alguien que complementó lo que ellos no me dieron con todo su dinero, cariño, atención y amistad._

 _Gracias Scott! Estoy ansioso por que llegue tu cumpleaños y veas lo que te estamos preparando!_

 ** _Freddy Fazbear_**


	11. Carta de Chica

**Carta de Chica**

* * *

 ** _Querido Scott:_**

 _Buen día Scott! Espero te encuentres bien. Pronto será tu cumpleaños y yo me encargaré de cocinarte un gran banquete. Ya falta poco para que llegue el día, por cierto ya hablamos con Scarlett todo esta bien con ella, aunque por dios Scott como te atreves a decirle que la mesera del restaurante estaba sexy! Parece que Freddy te pegó lo pervertido_

 _Bueno hablando de otra cosa, el propósito de esta carta es darte las gracias por lo que has hecho por nosotros. Bueno, yo llevo tantos años viviendo aquí, tu me trajiste cuando el viejo orfanato donde yo estaba quedó en bancarrota por la muerte del dueño._

 _Tenía miedo de llegar a este lugar, pensé que tampoco me querrían, nunca me habían querido, me abandonaron desde que nací. Pero tu me trajiste de la mano hasta la entrada y me presentaste a Foxy y Bonnie. Bonnie me sonrió y me saludó amablemente y Foxy también me sonrió algo serio pero amable._

 _A partir de ese día por fin tuve amigos y alguien que me comprendía, Bonnie se convirtió en mi mejor amigo, me hizo reír por primera vez, entendí lo que era divertirse y tener a alguien que me acompañara a donde sea que fuera. Luego llegó Freddy y logró hacer mas unido y mas fuerte nuestro grupo._

 _Siempre nos trataste de forma especial, eras bueno con nosotros y nos apoyabas en todo, recuerdo cuando me empezaste a enseñar a cocinar cosas básicas, primero empecé ayudándote con cosas fáciles y poco a poco me ibas dejando hacer mas y mas cosas, hasta que aprendí a cocinar. En mi primer cumpleaños en el orfanato me compraste un rico pastel y un juguete. Has sido como el padre que nunca tuve._

 _Aquí aprendí a luchar por lo que me gusta y a defenderme, también a aceptar las situaciones y continuar adelante, yo era muy traviesa y junto con Bonnie hacíamos desastres en el orfanato (claro no como los de Foxy y Mangle) pero solo travesuras de niños. Conforme fui creciendo me enseñaste a ser responsable y a ser la que fuera la chica que razonaba en el grupo, asi mantuve con mejor equilibrio a nuestro grupo._

 _Luego llegaron los demás, fue muy bueno para mi ya que deseaba tener amigas mujeres, Golden y Mangle se convirtieron en mis mejores amigas, claro también Puppet, Bonbon y Toy Chica, con la que comparto muchas similitudes. El conocerlos a ellos también me enseñó mas cosas, y conocí personalidades nuevas y ademas la personalidad oculta de Foxy, que era ser alegre y desastroso._

 _Cada dia a pesar de batallar con ellos lo disfruto mucho, los quiero y aunque a veces me sienta como su madre, los quiero mucho, son mi familia, al igual que tu Scott._

 _Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mi y por los demás._

 ** _Chica_**


	12. Carta de Bonnie

**Carta de Bonnie**

* * *

 ** _Mi querido y estimadisimo Scott:_**

 _Hola como te va! A mi me va genial jeje ya mañana es tu cumple Scott y te cantaremos una cancionseishon bien chida! Se que te va a gustar_

 _Está carta es para saludarte y claro felicitarte en tu cumpleaños, y además agradecerte lo que has hecho por nosotros._

 _Como olvidar que yo fui el segundo niño en llegar aquí, tu me recibiste amable y sin prejuicios como la demás gente. Tomaste mi mano como nadie lo había hecho, no a jalones ni con miedo, asco o desprecio. Me guiaste al edificio donde conocí a Foxy, un niño serio pero que nunca me rechazó como los demás, fue mi primer amigo._

 _Nos trataste de forma especial y como a niños normales aunque no lo eramos. Tu me impulsaste a seguir mis sueños y no rendirme jamás._

 _Uno de mis mejores recuerdos contigo fue cuando cumplí 10 años y tu me regalaste mi primer guitarra eléctrica. Yo lloré de alegría al tenerla en mis manos y la primera canción que toque en ella fue para ti. El día del padre, aunque lo ocultaste también lloraste conmovido. Eso significa que nos quieres como si fuéramos tus hijos._

 _También recuerdo que en lo que te acostumbrabas a nosotros te pegaba uno que otro susto, más cuando iba asustado en la noche por mis pesadillas. Creo que también te causé pesadilla a ti jeje._

 _Gracias a que fundaste este orfanato conocí a los mejores amigos que pude desear. Freddy el líder del grupo, Golden la pervertida y sociable, fue quien nos terminó uniendo más a los demás._

 _Bonbon mi casi hermana de sangre jeje. Spring el cerebrito pero gran amigo. Toy Chica que hace un pastel de zanahoria delicioso. Toy Freddy que es un valiente motociclista, aunque algo flojo en inútil._

 _Foxy, mi primer amigo y ahora más divertido y desastroso. La compa Mangle que también es muy divertida y juguetona. Puppet la bruja... digo una gran hechicera, sin ella no estaríamos vivos. El compa Bboy que es buen consejero y amigo._

 _Y claro, el amor de mi vida, la hermosa Chica, de la que siempre estuve enamorado desde que la vi. Mi mayor logro y por quien daría mi vida. Gracias a ti la conocí y soy muy feliz._

 _Gracias por existir Scott! Te queremos!_

 _VIVA SCOTT CAWTHON!_

 _VIVA EL ORFANATO CAWTHON!_

 _VIVAN LOS CHICOS DEL ORFANATO CAWTHON!_

 _Feliz casi cumpleaños_

 ** _Bonnie_**


	13. Carta de Foxy

**Carta de Foxy**

* * *

 _ **Scott** :_

 _Emm nunca he sido bueno para escribir cartas ni nada de eso, pero aquí va mi carta... jeje antes que nada quiero pedirte una disculpa por las ventanas de los Hernandez y por causar tantos desastres junto a Mangle, ya sabes que antes no tenía con quien divertirme_

 _Me tocó darte tu ultima carta, por cierto HOY YA ES TU CUMPLEAÑOS! Freddy y los demás insistieron en que fuera el ultimo, porque fui el primero en llegar al orfanato y fundaste el orfanato por mi._

 _Recuerdo ese horrible día, la verdad no quisiera recordarlo pero en parte es un gran recuerdo, ese hombre malvado que se supone era mi padre llegó borracho a casa como siempre acostumbraba, era de tarde, como siempre se enfadaba conmigo por el solo hecho de existir. Ese día estaba mas furioso que de costumbre y tomó un cuchillo grande y me tomó de mi mano derecha para cortarla._

 _El dolor fue terrible y yo solo era un niño de 4 años, luego de eso llegaste acompañado de varios policías y rápidamente me llevaron a un hospital, ahí no recuerdo bien lo que pasó pero después recuerdo que me llevaste contigo y dijiste que me cuidarías, yo estaba asustado y no sabía si confiar en ti. Poco a poco fuiste demostrándome que podía confiar en ti y que eras bueno._

 _Me trajiste a este sitio, el cual era un edificio grande y abandonado, luego mandaste a hacerle arreglos para convertirlo en el orfanato, vivimos en tu departamento por varios días en lo que arreglaban lo del edificio, en esos días me trataste como si fuera tu hijo, quisiste animarme por lo del dolor de mi mano, luego me pusiste un gancho en la mano y me dijiste que era un pirata, me llevaste a ver películas de piratas, me compraste ropa de pirata y me comenzaron a gustar mucho los piratas, ahora quiero ser uno jeje, aunque días después me saqué mi ojo derecho con el garfio y luego me diste uno de plástico, ademas de un parche para mi ojo perdido._

 _Me trataste con cariño y comprensión, aunque aun seguía sintiéndome mal porque ya no tenía familia, extrañaba a mi mamá, y tenía mucho odio hacia las personas. Muchos se burlaron de mi y de mis discapacidades, me tomó tiempo aprender a manejar mi mano izquierda para hacer las cosas y también me costó aprender a ver con un solo ojo._

 _Comenzaste a formar el orfanato y llevaste mas niños huerfanos, la mayoria se burlaban de mi y me discriminaban, hasta que llevaste a Bonnie, el era como yo, tenía orejas de animal y no se burlaba de mi, fue mi primer mejor amigo, Luego llegó Chica, una niña muy alegre y amable, a pesar de haber sido abandonada desde su nacimiento ella se volvió muy alegre y le gustaba mucho jugar con Bonnie, claro, siempre trató de incluirme, pero a mi no me gustaba estar mucho con los demás, siempre tuve esa desconfianza hacia las personas, aunque fueran mis amigos._

 _Después llegó Freddy, el hizo que nosotros 4 fuéramos un grupo mas unido y mas fuerte, también se hizo uno de mis mejores amigos. Pasaron los años y me acostumbré a convivir con ellos, ademas que de adolescentes nos separaste y nos hiciste una área exclusivamente para nosotros. Luego nos llamaste un día para avisarnos sobre la llegada de los nuevos, admito que no me agradaba la idea de convivir con mas gente, pero ahora agradezco demasiado que haya sido así._

 _Al día siguiente los recibimos, conforme iban llegando veía las similitudes que tenían con nosotros, hasta que al final hiciste pasar a esa tímida y temerosa chica de cabello blanco, orejas de zorrito y con una especie de hueso metálico en su espalda, llevaba un parche en su ojo izquierdo, al parecer también lo había perdido. Una de sus compañeras se burló de ella, tenía una cara de miedo que me recordó a mi cuando llegué por primera vez a este lugar. Algo en mi me hizo cederle el lugar, jamás había sido amable con nadie, pero ella tenía algo que me llamó la atención, era diferente a los demás, lo que mas me llamó la atención era ese hermoso ojo ámbar que me daba tranquilidad al verlo, luego cuando exploramos nuestros pasados supe porque, tenía la mirada igual a la de mi madre, la única persona que me había querido al nacer._

 _Ella y yo nos entendimos muy bien, también quería ser pirata y le gustaban los barcos piratas y todo lo relacionado al mar igual que yo, fue una conexión distinta a la que tuve con Bonnie, Chica y Freddy, fue algo mas especial. Conforme pasaba el tiempo nos hicimos mas unidos y algo en mi cambió, me sentía mas alegre, mas tranquilo y deseaba recuperar mi infancia perdida, al parecer a ella le pasó lo mismo y así nos hicimos desastrosos. Meses después comprendí que me había enamorado de ella._

 _Pero bueno, esta no era una carta para Mangle, la cosa es que te agradezco muchísimo el que los hayas traído aquí, si no fuera por ti no la hubiera conocido y yo seguiría siendo un amargado. También aprendí a convivir con los demás, son grandiosos amigos, todos y cada uno de ellos tiene lo suyo e incluso Spring es un gran amigo mio._

 _Gracias por reunirnos a todos, a los animatronicos del 87 reencarnados tu propósito era hacernos felices y lo lograste, puedo asegurar que todos somos felices ahora. Y si, todo es gracias a ti Scott, por eso mereces lo mejor en tu cumpleaños._

 _Tengo amigos, que son como mis hermanos, tengo a mi novia, tuve una madre que me quiso... y si me permites decirlo... te tengo a ti... papá..._

 ** _Feliz cumpleaños!_**

 ** _Foxy The Pirate Fox_**


	14. La fiesta de cumpleaños de Scott

**La fiesta de cumpleaños de Scott**

* * *

 **Ese día en el orfanato, después de que Scott leyó su ultima carta, la cual Foxy dejó por debajo de la puerta, salió de su habitación y se encontró con sus 12 chicos sonriendole y esperándolo con un pastel...**

Todos: FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS SCOTT!

Scott: -aun con algunas lagrimas disimuladas en sus ojos por la carta de Foxy- Chicos... gracias! -los abraza-

Chica: te hemos preparado un gran desayuno por tu cumpleaños y lo que te espera para la comida!

Bonnie: yo compuse o bueno... tomé un instrumental y cambie la letra de una canción que te cantaremos todos!

Foxy: yo prometo no hacer desastres hoy!

Mangle: espero te gusten todos los regalos que te tenemos!

Scott: muchas gracias Chicos.

Golden: también invitamos a Scarlett, ella vendrá mas tarde

Puppet: esperamos que te guste tu cumpleaños

Mas tarde...

Freddy: bueno Scott, es hora de entregarte tus regalos, pero lo haremos con la canción de Bonnie

Bonnie: listos... 1... 2... 1-2-3...

 **(Instrumental (12 días de navidad))**

Freddy:

De primer regalo te vamos a entregar...

Una mujer (sacan a Scarlett)... y por fin te vas a casar

Bonnie:

De segundo regalo te vamos a entregar...

2 guitarras...

Todos: ...y por fin te vas a casar

Toy Freddy:

De tercer regalo te vamos a entregar...

3 ruedas de moto... 2 guitarras...

Todos: ...y por fin te vas a casar

Toy Chica:

De cuarto regalo te vamos a entregar...

4 pasteles... 3 ruedas de moto... 2 guitarras..

Todos: ...y por fin te vas a casar

Chica:

De quinto regalo te vamos a entregar...

5 pizzas... 4 pasteles... 3 ruedas de moto... 2 guitarras...

Todos: ...y por fin te vas a casar

Bboy:

De sexto regalo te vamos a entregar...

6 globitos... 5 pizzas... 4 pasteles... 3 ruedas de moto... 2 guitarras...

Todos: ...y por fin te vas a casar

Puppet:

De séptimo regalo te vamos a entregar...

7 pociones... 6 globitos... 5 pizzas... 4 pasteles... 3 ruedas de moto... 2 guitarras...

Todos: ...y por fin te vas a casar

Golden:

De octavo regalo te vamos a entregar...

8 condones... 7 pociones... 6 globitos... 5 pizzas... 4 pasteles... 3 ruedas de moto... 2 guitarras...

Todos: ...y por fin te vas a casar

Bonbon:

De noveno regalo te vamos a entregar...

9 zanahorias... 8 condones... 7 pociones... 6 globitos... 5 pizzas... 4 pasteles... 3 ruedas de moto... 2 guitarras...

Todos: ...y por fin te vas a casar

Springtrap:

De décimo regalo te vamos a entregar...

10 compiladores... 9 zanahorias... 8 condones... 7 pociones... 6 globitos... 5 pizzas... 4 pasteles... 3 ruedas de moto... 2 guitarras...

Todos: ...y por fin te vas a casar

Mangle:

De onceavo regalo te vamos a entregar...

11 barquitos... 10 compiladores... 9 zanahorias... 8 condones... 7 pociones... 6 globitos... 5 pizzas... 4 pasteles... 3 ruedas de moto... 2 guitarras...

Todos: ...y por fin te vas a casar

Foxy:

De doceavo regalo te vamos a entregar...

12 chicos raros... 11 barquitos... 10 compiladores... 9 zanahorias... 8 condones... 7 pociones... 6 globitos... 5 pizzas... 4 pasteles... 3 ruedas de moto... 2 guitarras...

Todos: ...y por fin te vas a casar!

Todos: yeeeeeeeei!

Scott: jajaja! gracias chicos, gracias por mis regalos, y por la cancion Bonnie, aunque muy navideña para la fecha

Bonnie: es que es tu canción favorita navideña y así aprovechamos para darte tus regalos

Scott: emm bueno, gracias por todo

Scarlett: soy tu regalo! a ver si así aprendes a dejar de ver a la sexy mesera!

Scott: ah vamos olvídalo

Golden: también tienes condones para unas cuantas noches

Scott: -sonrojado- aaah Golden! tenias que ser!

Chica: prueba las pizzas que hice! espero te gusten!

Toy Chica: y espero te guste también alguno de los pasteles

Scott: me gusta todo lo que me han dado, muchas gracias, pero lo que mas me gustó fueron sus cartas, las guardare siempre, y quiero decirles que los quiero... hijos míos!

Todos: siii! -abrazan a Scott-

Scarlett: hey! si Scott es su padre que hay de mi?

Chica: ya tendrás lo tuyo el día de las madres

Scarlett: de verdad! siiiiiii! nunca me habían celebrado el día de las madres!

Mangle: pues es que no eres madre, pero bueno, ahora seras como nuestra madre

Freddy: bien chicos pues vamos a comer, vamos Scott! que empiece tu fiesta!

Bonnie: claro que si! empecemos a ambientar el ambiente

Bonbon: siiiii!

 **Fin.**

 **Nota: este fic se hizo antes del 10 de mayo, la verdadera fecha de cumpleaños de Scott fue el 5 de Mayo.**


End file.
